Adventures in Galaxy/Capítulo 5
Archivo:Cara de Unown.png Dentro de la caverna había una hermosa ciudad que asemejaba un palacio de roca... Archivo:Cara ilusionada de Pikachu.png Ryan, ¿ves lo mismo que yo? Archivo:Cara_de_Mudkip_Ilusionado.png Si, es... ...hermoso... Archivo:Cara de Unown.png Entonces una Chikorita se acercó felizmente hacia nuestros héroes... Archivo:Cara de Chikorita.png ¡Hola!, esto... ¿Alguno de ustedes sabe jugar PlantoBall? Archivo:Cara de Pikachu apenado.png Pues, lo siento, pero... Archivo:Cara de Mudkip Ilusionado.png *tapa la boca a Pikachu* ¡Sí, ¡ambos somos expertos del TanploBall! Archivo:Cara de Chikorita feliz.PNG Pero, ¡Se llama PlantoBall! Archivo:Cara de Mudkip Ilusionado.png ¡Si, Eso! Archivo:Cara de Chikorita.png Pues, para poder jugar juntos debo saber sus nombres, ¿Como se llaman? Archivo:Cara de Pikachu.png Mi nombre es Jack. Archivo:Cara de Mudkip Ilusionado.png Yo me llamo Ryan, ¿y tu, precio... digo, pequeña? Archivo:Cara de Chikorita feliz.PNG ¡Pues yo soy Marie! Archivo:Cara de Mudkip Ilusionado.png Marie... ...que lindo nombre... Archivo:Cara de Chikorita.png Pues, ¡Ya vamos a jugar, que los chicos me están esperando! Archivo:Cara de Unown.png Marie y los demás fueron hasta una cancha donde habían unos pokémon... Archivo:Cara de Oddish.png ¡Marie, ya llegaste! Archivo:Cara de Snivy.png ¡Y miren, Trae dos jugadores! Archivo:Cara de Chikorita feliz.PNG Bueno, basta de charla, ¡vamos a jugar! Archivo:Cara de Unown.png Jack y Ryan hacían lo que podían, pero no entendían ese juego... Archivo:Cara de Pikachu apenado.png Vaya... no entiendo este juego... Archivo:Cara de Mudkip Enojado.png Hhhhmm, y yo que quería sorprenderla... Archivo:Cara de Unown.png Justo cuando Ryan alzó la cabeza la bola rebotó en ella y metió un punto, quedando el equipo de Ryan y Chikorita ganadores. Archivo:Cara de Chikorita feliz.PNG Ryan, has salvado el equipo, ¡gracias a ti hemos ganado! Archivo:Cara de Unown.png Acto seguido Marie le dió un beso en la mejilla, que hizo que Mudkip quedara paralizado. El equipo debió llevarlo a el parque... Archivo:Cara de Mudkip Ilusionado.png Oh... Marie... Archivo:Cara de Unown.png En ese momento se sintieron ruidos fuera de la montaña... Archivo:Cara de Tropius.png *llega por un lado* Ciudadanos de Plantya, debéis huir, ¡un monstruo se acerca dispuesto a destruirnos! Archivo:Cara de Unown.png Los ciudadanos corrían desesperados, entre ellos Marie, Jack y Ryan... Archivo:Cara de Chikorita.png ¡Tengo mucho miedo! Archivo:Cara de Mudkip.png No te preocupes, nena, yo te protegeré Archivo:Cara de Chikorita feliz.PNG ¡Que valiente eres Ryan! Archivo:Cara de Pikachu Asustado.png Sí, ¡muy valiente será pero debemos huir! Archivo:Cara de Unown.png Entonces una de las paredes de roca voló en mil pedazos, mostrando la extraña criatura que amenzaba al reino... Archivo:Cara de Regigigas.png *entra por la pared de roca* ¡Seréis Castigados! Archivo:Cara de Pikachu Asustado.png ¡Debémos correr rápido! Archivo:Cara de Unown.png Jack, Ryan y Marie llegaron a la salida, pero se encontraron de frente con... Archivo:Cara de Regirock.png ¡Nadie saldrá del reino, ¡Seréis Castigados! Archivo:Cara de Pikachu Asustado.png Chicos, ¡estamos perdidos! Archivo:Cara de Mudkip Enojado.png ¡No, no abandonaré así a Marie!. ¡¡Pistola Agua!! Archivo:Cara de Regirock.png (75%) !Como osas tratar así a Petrus, rey rocoso, Lanzarrocas! Archivo:Cara de Mudkip Enojado.png (60%) Uffff... ¡¡Pistola Agua!! Archivo:Cara de Chikorita.png ¡¡Hoja Afilada!! Archivo:Cara de Pikachu enfadado.png ¡¡Cola Férrea!! Archivo:Cara de Regirock.png (30%) Como osan... ¡¡Tumba Rocas!! Archivo:Cara de Chikorita.png *queda atrapada bajo el tumba rocas* ¡No, Ayuda! Archivo:Cara de Mudkip Enojado.png Como te atreves... Archivo:Cara de Unown.png Entonces Ryan hizo un espectacular Surf que lanzó a Petrus muy lejos... Archivo:Cara de Pikachu.png Vaya, ¿¡Como hiciste eso!? Archivo:Cara de Mudkip Enojado.png *rompiendo las rocas que cubrían a Marie* Archivo:Cara de Chikorita.png Ryan, ¡Me salvaste de nuevo! Archivo:Cara de Mudkip Alegre.png Je, Je, ¡No hay de qué! Archivo:Cara de Unown.png Cuando de pronto... Archivo:Cara de Regice.png ¿Que sucede aquí? Archivo:Cara de Pikachu enfadado.png ¡Sucede que estamos aquí para que dejen tranquilo este reino! Archivo:Cara de Regice.png ¡Pues eso no sucederá, soy Glaciem, el emperador del hielo! Archivo:Cara de Mudkip Enojado.png Eso lo veremos. ¡Embestida! Archivo:Cara de Regice.png (90%) ¡Como te atreves! Archivo:Cara de Pikachu enfadado.png Grrrrrr... ¡¡Cola Férrea!! Archivo:Cara de Chikorita.png ¡¡Gigadrenado!! Archivo:Cara de Regice.png (50%) ¿¡Pero cómo!?. ¡¡Ventisca!! Archivo:Cara de Mudkip Enojado.png Ufffff... (50%) ¡¡Surf!! Archivo:Cara de Chikorita.png Arrgh... (60%) ¡¡Hoja Afilada!! Archivo:Cara de Pikachu enfadado.png Uuuuugh... (70%) ¡¡Impactrueno!! Archivo:Cara de Regice.png (20%) ¡No puede ser! Archivo:Cara de Mudkip Enojado.png ¡Golpe de Gracia!, ¡¡Hidrobomba!! Archivo:Cara de Unown.png El Regice también fue lanzado lejos... Archivo:Cara de Registeel.png ¡Lo he visto todo, soy Ferrum, el Monarca del Acero! Archivo:Cara de Pikachu enfadado.png ¿Ah, Si?, ¡¡Impactrueno!! Archivo:Cara de Chikorita.png ¡¡Látigo Cepa!! Archivo:Cara de Mudkip Enojado.png ¡¡Surf!! Archivo:Cara de Registeel.png (30%) ¿¡Pero que!? ¡¡Garra Metal!! Archivo:Cara de Pikachu enfadado.png (50%) ¡¡Placaje eléctrico!! Archivo:Cara de Registeel.png (5%) ¡¡Aaaaaaaagh!! Archivo:Cara de Mudkip Enojado.png ¡¡Pistola Agua!! Archivo:Cara de Unown.png Ferrum también fue lanzado... Archivo:Cara de Pikachu.png ¡Chicos, debemos pedirle ayuda a los demás para derrotar a el pokémon gigante! Archivo:Cara de Mudkip.pngArchivo:Cara de Chikorita.png ¡Sí! Archivo:Cara de Unown.png Jack, Ryan y Marie se dirigieron a la muchedumbre asustada. Entre ellos, Jack logró divisar a Uruk... Archivo:Cara de Pikachu.png ¡¡Damas y Caballeros, debemos unir nuestras fuerzas para vencer a esa criatura enorme! Archivo:Cara de Unown.png La Muchedumbre contestó al unísono la respuesta que Jack esperaba. Él mismo los dirigió cuando... Archivo:Cara de Pikachu.png ¡¡A la cuenta de tres, todos usen sus ataques más fuertes, ¿entendido?, pues, 1, 2 y...!! ¡¡¡3!!! Archivo:Cara de Unown.png Todos los pokémon usaron sus ataques más fuertes que finalmente fulminaron a Regigigas... Archivo:Cara de Pikachu Alegre.pngArchivo:Cara de Chikorita feliz.PNGArchivo:Cara de Mudkip Alegre.png ¡¡Lo logramos!! Archivo:Cara de Unown.png Jack y Ryan volvieron a reunirse con Uruk... Archivo:Cara de Stoutland.png Chicos, ¡lo habéis hecho muy bien! Archivo:Cara de Mudkip Feliz.png ¡Gracias Uruk! Archivo:Cara de Stoutland.png Bueno, ¿y habéis encontrado un nuevo miembro? Archivo:Cara de Chikorita feliz.PNG ¡Claro que Sí! Archivo:Cara de Unown.png Con Jack, Ryan, Marie y Uruk en la nave, solo faltaba un miembro más para que el equipo de rescate comenzara sus funciones. La nave se acercaba a Ignussia, y 3 de sus tripulantes iban ansiosos de encontrar allí un nuevo miembro... Categoría:Episodios de AIG Categoría:AIG Categoría:Capítulos Categoría:Cofa Categoría:Primera Temporada AIG Categoría:Cosmic Miracles Categoría:Mystery of Galaxy